Low
by Kingdom Crumbles
Summary: Of course there were rules, everything had rules, it's just that Ishida's rules were a little... harsh: no kissing, no conversation, no touching, no lingering, and no initiating. There was one last rule, the one he'd kill me if broken, none could be told about our relationship. Set after the Fullbringer arc, Ichigo must fight both Uryu and himself to get a proper relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I laid back, let my eyes close. Listening to my own breath, I searched for Ishida's. It was quite, delicate, beautiful. I grinned, something I usually do when I'm laying next to his naked body. I begun to turn on my side, stretching an arm out to pull him closer to me. To enjoy the moment. Ishida was already out of bed before I could touch him.

"I'm going to take a shower, Kurosaki. Lock the door on your way out."

I frowned, but really _it was_ my fault for forgetting the rules. _**No kissing, no conversation, no touching, leave immediately after we've finished.**_ I tried to break the conversation one before, the kissing one during, the touching one after, and I really don't want to get up unless I'm gonna join him in the shower.

He'd probably kick me in the balls if I did that, though.

I turned and looked at him bedside clock, only to see two-forty five blinking back at me. What's the excuse gonna be today? I could tell dad I was out hunting Hollows, but there were none in the area. Maybe they'd believe a late night study session at Ishida's, but he's made it pretty clear that I was not allowed to stay here. My eyes drifted back to the clock as it's flashing numbers laughed two-fiftyone.

With a sigh, I moved my feet to the floor and slowly stood up. I listened to the shower, then looked down at myself. It was beginning to wake up again, even while I told it to stop. That it was not getting anymore action for now. It didn't seem to listen, but I tried to ignore it. Quickly, I took a look around the room to asses the damage. Our clothes were everywhere, the bed sheets were on the floor, and one of his hanging art things had been knocked over.

First thing I did was shove my underwear and jeans on. They were a little hard to zip and button because of my current state, but I forced them closed. Picking up the sheets, I wondered what to do with them. He might want to wash them, but maybe he wouldn't. I put them in a little pile on the end of his bed, decided to let him do what he wanted with them. I walked over to the entrance of his room, to where the painting had landed on the floor. I picked it up. It wasn't something I thought someone like Ishida would own, but the art he hangs on his walls all look like this.

Big cities, skyscrapers, bright colors.

I smiled, hung it back in its placed. Became a little more aroused when I thought of how it had fallen on the floor. I ignored my growing erection again and decided that I really did need to leave before I decided to jump Ishida in the shower. He probably would shoot me if I tried anything without his initiation. That really was another stupid rule of his.

But I really don't have anyplace to complain since we aren't boyfriends or lovers or anything like that. Just... Friends with benefits? _No, that didn't seem right._ Whatever we were, Ishida didn't go to the movies or have coffee with me. He only slept with me. _'Sleeping with'_ isn't really the right term for our relationship either. No, the only way to describe it is that whenever Ishida calls me over, I come running and fuck him into the mattress.

No _'making love'_, just a good, hard, fuck.

My hand was on the bathroom handle when I looked down. That was strange, I don't remember walking over here. _Whatever. _I shook my head, grabbed my shirt from off the ground, and walked out the door. Ignoring the strange sounds trickling through my head.

* * *

This is going to be a strange romance between Ichigo and Uryu with a little bit of Hichigo thrown in. Time is set after the Fullbringers are defeated, but before anything with the Vandenreich occurs. I'll start making this an actual story if I can get 3 followers!


	2. Chapter 2

The sight of Ishida sitting so primly at his desk pissed me off. It's as if nothing we do actually has any effect on him. Like his body and mind can't be touched by anything I do or say. _Like I don't exist._

Chad was looking at me, I could feel his eyes burning through me. I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. He just moved his eyes to my hand. I followed them to see two halves of a pen, ink splattered on my hand, notebook, and the desk. I had broke it.

Mrs. Ochi cleared her throat, sending me a sharp, but not serious, glare. Silently telling me to deal with my own mess. I stood and left the room, heading to the bathroom with the permission of the teacher. Ishida didn't pay me any mind, but I swear I saw a smirk flash across his face.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun?" I turned towards her, trying to force a gentler expression on my face. She saw through it, but didn't comment. "Would you like to share my lunch? Or we could switch..."

_Lunch?_ I looked into my lap, at where my untouched bento was. Yuzu had made it for me this morning, I think. The problem was that I didn't remember anything after going to the bathroom to scrub at the ink on my hands.

"Uh, no, I'm good. I was just... spacing off, I guess."

Her face light up in a bright smile, but it was somewhat forced. It had been like that ever since Hueco Mundo, I guess. She picked up a… whatever the hell she was eating and stuffed it into her mouth. My mind seemed to come back to me as I processed Keigo's incessant whining about a new movie, Mizuiro's text tone, Chad's silent presence, but mainly Uryu's absence.

"Is something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?"

She could be pretty perceptive at times. Ditzy as all hell at others.

"It's just… Where is Ishida? He normally eats with us, so…"

Her surprise showed clearly on her face, making me regret my question.

"He said earlier that he had a student council meeting at lunch. Are you sure you're okay, Kurosaki-kun? You aren't really acting like yourself."

I felt Chad's eyes again. Burning intently on me, asking me too many questions at once. Quickly, I glanced at him. Telling him that I'd explain later, even though I wasn't really going to.

"I'm fine, just tired."

She nodded, but didn't really believe me. It was clear as her eyes looked to her lunch, purposefully looking anywhere but at me. I stood, muttering a _'bathroom' _and shaking my head when Chad looked like he was about to follow. Down the stairwell, through the hall. I stopped at the sound of my name.

"Ishida?"

He smirked at my dumb expression.

"I do go to school with you, or have you forgotten?"

I frowned at his snarky tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the student council?"

"We finished early. I was just heading to join you guys on the roof. Where are you going, not paying attention to anything else?"

"Bathroom, but just because I needed to walk around a bit."

He frowned, concern bringing warmth to his cold eyes. I blinked, then tried to ignore the tired bags that were cleverly hidden under his glasses. Like he hadn't slept properly in months and I somehow had yet to notice.

"Is something happening that I should be aware of, Kurosaki?"

_Are you okay, Ichigo?_

"No, I just wanted to walk around. It's nothing serious." I paused when I thought I heard him start talking. But, when I looked, his lips weren't moving. At seeing my hesitation, his eyebrow raised. "Uh, sorry. Just blanked for a second."

His eyes rolled and I heard a laugh, but it wasn't his own.

"Well, I will be on the roof."

I nodded and he walked past me. I didn't move until his footsteps were gone. Crouching down, I held my head to my knees.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Keep it together. Don't do anything stupid._

Just talking to him, seeing him smirk, was enough to make something happen to me. Like I wanted to hold him to me and just breathe in his sent. I needed to keep it together or else he would surely beat the living hell out of me.

_**It's harder than it seems to keep your hands to yourself.**_

_What?_

I looked around, but no one was near me. Bolting up, I backed against the wall to look again, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Shutting my eyes, I rubbed at my forehead with my hands and sighed.

Fucking delusional bastard.

* * *

_Obviously, Ichigo has a little more issues in this story than he does in the normal Bleach. So does Uryu and some of the other characters. To me, parts of Bleach felt almost like the characters were all perfectly fine. Like they had never experienced the horrifying things they have. So, the personalities in this story will be adjusted, but not too much._

_Another thing is, with each chapter, a new day is shown. Every chapter you read will be the next day or a few days later than the previous chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

New text message from Uryu Ishida: _Come over._

Those two words were what had me grabbing for my coat, even at two in the morning. As quietly as I could, I left my bedroom and went downstairs. The girls and dad were in their beds, like I should be, I guess. But, as my hand grabbed the door to the outside world-_to his world_-I felt no hesitation.

It was cold, but I didn't let it slow me down. If I took too long, Ishida might just cancel. I couldn't allow that. The only ones on the street were a couple of drunk people who didn't pay me any mind. They were too busy groping each other. My pace slowed as I watched them. Yeah, they were wasted, but they seemed happy as they helped each other walk. It made me want to spit curses at them. Their stupid happiness.

Dragging my eyes away, I set back to my path. Ishida's place was a while out if you walked. But moving as fast as I currently am, it won't take more than a few minutes. Taking the free time, I imagined him. Maybe he would open the door, send me a warming smile, and we could go get wasted like those other guys.

_The laugh that escaped me sounding nothing like myself._

I shut my mouth and froze. _I was already here? _That seemed far faster than it should have. Usually, the walk to Ishida's apartment feels like forever. Especially when it's cold. But today... I knocked on his door before thinking about anything else.

The door was gently opened and his eyes burned me as they looked up. He grabbed my hand and began pulling me into the apartment. I was barely able to close the door behind us.

He was being... _weird_. Like, weirder than normal. Despite the no talking rule, he usually greeted me at the door. At least nodded and recognized me as a living thing. But, as his slim hand tightened around my wrist, he didn't even seem to notice _me._

"H-hey, Ishida-"

"No talking."

"Seriously, Ishida I need to-"

He tripped me up and I fell back onto the bed, him quickly climbing on top of me.

"Shut it. _Now."_

The look he gave me promised he'd kick me out. But another look, a much more powerful look, said he was desperate. Thing is, was it _just sex_ that he was desperate for? The bags under his eyes said he was desperate for sleep and his somehow thinning appearance said he was desperate for food. I wanted to talk, but-_as his undid my buttons with a silent curse_-the words stuck to the top of my mouth.

* * *

He raised an eyebrow at the way I was sitting-_fully clothed_-on the edge of his bed, waiting for him as he finished his shower.

"Kurosaki, it's almost four. Your family will notice your absence soon, so you better-"

"What is this about? I mean, today and just lately in general you've been... withdrawing. I barely even talk to you anymore."

He smirked, but it was obviously forced.

"I think what we just did speaks more than words, doesn't it? Besides, I've been busy, especially with the work from when I was in the hospital. Thank you for worrying about me, but I assure you that I am perfectly fine."

"Ishida-"

My hollow alarm couldn't have gone off at a worse time. I stayed still on the bed, making Ishida's eyebrows draw together.

"Are you deaf?"

I sighed and laid back on his bed, pressing my badge to my chest. As my soul left my body, I felt a hard tug. My body instinctively jerked, Ishida's voice seemed to buzz around me. A frantic, panicking call of my name.

He grabbed my soul and pulled, successfully dragging me out of my body. I didn't move, just looked at him. Seeing the pained look on his face hurt more than anything I've ever experienced. At seeing the way I was looking at him, he dropped my arm and began walking towards his bedrooms door.

"You can leave your body here for now."

The door closed behind him as the cries of a Hollow began to sound.

* * *

**Much more Hichigo (Hollow Ichigo) next chapter-I'm so pumped for that. Also, next chapter is longer. I'll try to get that posted sometime next week.**

**For anyone reading this story who is also reading my other two ongoing stories, I am not trying to neglect them by taking on this extra story. Doing this one is actually helping me ever since I got blocked on POHM.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ichi-nii! If you don't get up, you'll be late!"

My eyes opened, but it felt as if they were closed. I could see fine, but it just didn't seem… real. Almost as if I'm still dreaming, even though I'm awake. Ignoring the strange sensation, I got to my feet and began pulling on my clothes. Yuzu was right, I was running later than normal without the help of old goat-chin to give me my daily wakeup call. He said that he'd be gone this morning, since he had to talk with someone from the main hospital. With a sigh, I left my room and began to get ready for school.

My eyes opened again, but this time I wasn't in my room. Instead, I had my hand on the doorknob to Ishida's apartment. I barely backed up in time for when he opened it. A shocked look came across his face as his body reflexively took a defencive stance.

"What the hell are you doing here? I nearly shot an arrow through your chest!"

"I-I...:"

"I…?" I couldn't get my brain to process. _What was I doing here? _Ishida sighed and started walking around me. "You better tell me as we walk or else we'll both be late to school."

I forced my feet to move, even though something seemed to be keeping them grounded. He kept asking me questions, but my voice would never come out right.

"I don't really know-I mean it wasn't on purpose. I just kind of ended up there."

He raised an eyebrow, but my attention was more focused on the hand that was close-_so close_-to my own. If I wanted to, I could reach out and take it for myself. Walk into school and broadcast the fact that the teen standing next to me was _mine and mine alone. _

But I didn't.

I just stared at it until we arrived at the school's gate. Inoue and Keigo ran up to us, slowly followed by Chad and Mizuiro. I felt Tatsuki study me from the tree her and the other girls were sitting. Where Inoue _used to be _sitting. Keigo started whining at my feet before I could even say _'hey'_.

"SO YOU'LL WALK TO SCHOOL WITH THE NERD, BUT NOT ME?!"

"Shut up, Asano-kun. It's too early for you to be that loud."

"Mizuiro! Why are you being so cold?!"

At my side, I swear I saw a laugh flash across his face, quickly changing back to the indifferent look he always had. I couldn't help but scowl, which he immediately noticed. The worried look in his eyes was kind of... _weird_.

Under his breath, he whispered to me, unheard to anyone else due to the screaming of Keigo.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki? You've been acting weird since last night. Did I do something?"

"N-no. It's not your fault, sorry."

He raised an eyebrow, but turned away from me. Chad made brief eye contact and Inoue kept her worried gaze glued to the floor. They hadn't heard us, but I wasn't the best at hiding my own feelings and shit like that. I tried a small smile, but they easily saw through it. The bell rung and I immediately started going. I forced my pace slow. So that they couldn't tell I was running away.

Chad said something as he walked a few steps behind me, but I could only hear his voice, unable to understand the words. Ishida said something back and their conversation ended. Inoue's arm was grabbed by Tatsuki as they skipped ahead of me. Neither of them skipping out of joy, but out of obligation. They were only doing it because it was what they were supposed to do, what they would've done less than a year ago.

I blinked and I was laying in the sun, next to the river.

I shot up, was on my feet before I could think. Wasn't I about to be in class? First period was about to start, so when had I gotten here? My school bag was on the ground, next to where I had been lying. I bent down and opened it, pulling out my phone and checking the time.

3:47

I had no recollection of almost seven hours of my life.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't very exciting, but the next one is something I really like. I wrote chapter 5 before I wrote chapter 1. I just had a strange idea and wrote a chapter, then changed somethings to make it into a story that made some sort of sense. That will be posted over the weekend as well. I hope you like this story so far and continue to enjoy it no matter what I torture Ichigo and Uryu with.**


	5. Chapter 5

The punch to the face didn't stir me so much as the ground I hit. His eyes were wide, but not so much shocked. More... crazy with rage. Like he was about to rip me apart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I looked around the classroom from my spot, flat on the ground. Just my luck, it was full of witnesses to Ishida's rampage. They probably knew the reason for his sudden anger and were about to burst out laughing at my idiocy. I looked back up at Ishida, who looked like he really wanted an answer as to what I had done.

Too bad I couldn't remember anything after coming to school today.

His eyes shrunk into vicious slits of glowing blue fire. Like my stupidity was somehow making him angrier. My eyes went to the door as it slid open, just in time to see the teacher make a quick escape. Probably to go get another teacher to help her subdue Ishida. Some of the kids had their phone cameras out, ready to record me as I get my ass kicked by the school's nerd. I looked back to Ishida as his foot smashed into my face, forcing me flat on the ground and most likely breaking my nose. At this point, Chad had finally thought to take action.

Ishida was far too angry to be held back by a half-hearted giant. Chad learned that the hard way as an elbow jabbed him in the gut, causing him to trip backwards. Dropping to the ground, Ishida grabbed me by the collar with one hand and started punching me in my face with the other. Chad seemed too dazed to do anything but stare. Inoue's jaw was on the floor and Tatsuki was too busy trying to pick it up to come help me. The other students chose to let Ishida pound me in. Better me than them.

The door slide back open, a few voices yelled, and Ishida was pulled off of me. Like, literally _pulled _off of me. He stopped kicking as the gym teacher held his arms back. Little did that guy know that Ishida could easily take him down. The teacher let go of him and Ishida went storming through the open door, Mrs. Ochi scurrying after.

I, on the other hand, was still lying on the floor. Chad had finally picked himself up and came over to me, offering a hand while the nurse, who Mrs. Ochi had somehow dragged out of her office, started asking some shitty questions to see if I had gotten a concussion. I grabbed Chad's hand and used it to help me up. I felt my nose, which was broken. I couldn't see out of my left eye, either. Pulling my hand away, it was covered in blood. Probably the main source of the teacher's concern.

"What did I do?"

Chad's eyes grew bigger than I'd ever seen them. Shocked that I even asked.

"You... _kissed_ him."

Mrs. Ochi came running through the door.

"I can't find him. I must have went the wrong direction." She looked towards me, obviously pissed at losing her number one student. And obviously blaming it on me. "Get your face fixed by your father, since that's where I'm sending you. The school will decide on a fitting punishment for you tomorrow so report to the principal's office as soon as you arrive. I expect you to go straight home and I will be calling your father to make sure you get there."

I couldn't feel anything in my face, but from the look the nurse was giving me, it was going to hurt like hell.

* * *

I laid down on my bed, stuck with the thought that Ishida probably wouldn't call me today. Or this upcoming weekend. Or for the rest of the year. He _hated_ me, it made sense. He wouldn't let me kiss him in private, but I go and try to make out with him in the middle of class. Not that it was intentional. Hell, I couldn't even remember the damn thing.

I swear that I heard a laugh. No, not a laugh. More of a high pitched cackle ringing through my skull. I frowned, but sat back up. It wasn't possible. _He couldn't be doing this. _

Another cackle made me sure that it was him.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

"_**Having a good time." **_Even though I couldn't see him, his shit-eating grin was all that filled my mind. It made me want to hit something; preferable the hollow. "_**You can't do anything to me out there. How about you come in here-into the ocean-and you and me can really fight it out?"**_

"_No way in hell. How could I think that's a good idea?!"_

His pause made me think that I had made the wrong decision.

"_**If that's the way it's gonna be."**_

His shrieking voice faded out of my head, but his words were still fresh in my mind. He was getting antsy, why else would poke at me so much when he hasn't before? Desperately, he wanted out. His reason…

_His reason..._

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! His reason will be discovered in later chapters!**

**If the text is _"all italic" _then it's Ichigo talking in his head. Just so you don't think he's screaming in his bedroom. ****And before you question, Uryu is strong enough to punch the shit out of people, that is exhibited when the gang looking for Ichigo mistakes Uryu for him. Uryu gets angry and fights them, of course. He beats the shit out of them because Uryu is a boss. (Episode 344) ****No guarantee, but I'm pretty sure Urahara will be making an appearance in the next chapter just to add some... Well, some things that only Urahara can add. Maybe some Ryuken and Isshin, too.**

**And, of course, Ichigo's visit to the principal's office.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You assaulted one of our top students."

"Psh. You say it like I jumped him. I didn't hurt him, look at what _he _did."

Sometime last night, something that was entirely _my fault _completely became _his fault_. I mean, it shouldn't be this big of a deal. All I did was kiss him. He fucking beat the shit out of me and now I'm sitting in the principal's office, being looked down on as if I had committed a crime.

"You forced yourself on him and he defended himself."

That was how I had looked at it. Actually, I was up half the night accusing myself of rape. Wondering if I should offer to sit quietly while he slowly pierced my skin with various arrows. Somehow, I got to sleep and when I woke, I couldn't even fathom the idea that it was my fault. We have done much more than kissing, so why should I be accused of forcing myself on him?

"I kissed him and he gave me a black eye, a split lip, and a broken nose."

The principal blushed lightly when I said '_kissed'_. I felt like laughing at how uncomfortable he was. The guy was a fucking homophobic asshole, that everyone knew. Even Mrs. Ochi didn't like him. He cleared his throat and tried to seem like he wasn't afraid of me, splitting his weight between his butt that rested on his large desk and his foot that wouldn't stop tapping

"Are you saying that Mr. Ishida is the one to blame?"

I looked up at him, telling him I was pissed off through my eyes. He got the message, but chose to ignore it. Standing, he walked to the area behind his desk and picked up his desk phone.

"Yes, can you please pull Ishida Uryu out of his current class and bring him to my office? Thank you."

He hung up the phone and I knew I was screwed. What was he going to do? More importantly, what was Ishida going to do? I hadn't thought of that, yet. I haven't seen him since yesterday, so it wasn't important. But, as a thin, satisfied, smirk spread across the principal's face, I couldn't stop thinking. The man was still standing on the other side of his desk, but he moved quickly when a knock sounded throughout his office. The door opened and Ishida walked in, bowing to the principal and completely ignoring my presence.

"I'm sorry to call you down here in the middle of your classes, but I assumed you would like to take care of the issue of yesterday's events as quickly as possible." Ishida only nodded. "So, can you tell me everything that happened yesterday?"

It was obvious that the principal had a soft spot for Ishida. Well, he had a soft spot for anything with a pretty face. If I had to guess, I would say that the reason for him being such a homophobe is that he's gay himself. Just look at his wife; she could bench press him without breaking a sweat. Anyway, back to current time, the principal perched back on his desk. Ishida walked a little closer, but chose to lean against the wall instead of taking the seat next to mine. I rolled my eyes.

"I was already seated when Kurosaki walked into the classroom. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going until his eyes met mine. I was talking to a mutual friend and he walked over to us, assumedly to talk before the school day officially started. But he wasn't himself. Or, at least, he wasn't acting like he normally did. Instead of talking, he grabbed my tie and yanked me out of my chair. I was too surprised to do anything but go with it. Then he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him. I reacted slowly, out of shock, but once the connection was made in my head, I couldn't stop my fist from flying to his face. Releasing me, he fell to the floor. I couldn't contain my anger, that is my blame in this."

The principal sent him an understanding look.

"No, don't blame yourself for this boy's actions. I only called you here so that Kurosaki could understand why it is hard to believe that it _isn't _his fault." Ishida nodded and sent me a glare that straightened my back. "You are excused, Ishida-kun."

He did another bow, then walked out of the room, gently closing the door. For some reason, it was how he closed the door that fucking pissed me off. I couldn't stand sitting there anymore and I stood, grabbing my school bag, about to leave.

"Kurosaki, you may go home. Suspension for two weeks. Be glad that Ishida-kun's beating is so obviously displayed on your face. It has made me much kinder in your punishment."

Two weeks without an excuse to see him. Two weeks to think of why he was so angry. Two weeks to get myself in control.

Two weeks in hell.

* * *

**There isn't much going on here because I basically ripped this chapter in half. The other half might be uploaded tomorrow, but probably not. Besides, I had fun writing this chapter with a little bit of rebellious Ichigo. So… yeah.**

**If you couldn't tell, I'm trying to do like a weekly upload of these since they're shorter and easier to make. For those who are reading **_**Prince of Hueco Mundo**_ **as well, I apologize. It's harder for me to write for that story because of all the characters and I'm trying to make it accurate, but I keep messing up, so I'm sorry about how long it takes me to update.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dad was _pissed_, though he wouldn't say so. Instead, he resorted to crying at the picture of mom when the school finally got in contact with him. Karin laughed, said she knew I was _"hot for the nerd"_, even though no one had said it was Ishida that I kissed. And Yuzu... Well, Yuzu did what _the mom_ would do. She sat me down and tried to have _"the talk" _with me. That went... awkwardly.

To my knowledge, from listening in on the call the school made to dad, not much information about the _"assault"_ was given. The most I caught was _"suspension... two weeks... assault... Fellow male student..."_. And even though it was obvious that dad didn't care about the '_male' _part, the principal made damn sure he got it.

Fuck him.

So, I guess that leads to where I am now. Dad's butt on my bed while my own sits on my desk chair. His hands are together in his lap and his eyes are more intent on the floor than me. Something in me can't help but laugh. The only good side is that I had enough control to keep the noise inside, a scowl still on the surface.

"Ichigo, what happened?"

His eyes meet mine and I grew confused. He was expecting an answer that dealt with Soul Society and Hollow, not just a moody school boy.

"I didn't force myself on him."

Surprise was quickly mastered, but it was there for a second too long. I had seen it and I knew that he wasn't expecting something so... _normal_.

"I had hoped you didn't." He paused, thought things through. "Why did he say you did?"

I knew the answer, but I didn't want him to know. Well, I guess that I _did_ want him to know. I want _everyone_ to know.

_**"So why not tell them?"**_

_You know why._

_**"No, King, I really do not know why. It makes no sense to me. You obviously have the hots for each other and can honestly say you've fucked, so why the hell not?"**_

"We aren't really... _Official_."

Dad nodded, a slight smirk dancing on his lips.

"Ah, you two were under the radar. And you showed your affection very publicly. To which, he broke your face." I nodded. "When I was younger, I was dating this almost legally insane women who was a few years older than me. She didn't really want to settle down and have a relationship outside of the sack, if you know what I mean." And now dad digs a little too deep into his personal life... Like always. "Anyway, even though she was one hell of a woman, I knew that I had to end it. Soon enough, I find out that she was actually with a few other people as well, under the impression that we weren't exclusive. It broke my heart."

"Sorry, I guess..."

"You're not getting the point! You have to work yourself in! You can't just scream to the world you're together if he's not ready yet. Think of how Ishida feels, or else you'll lose him."

"Yeah I guess you're-wait a second. I never told you who it-"

"Gotta go! Doctor things!"

And he left through the window. I sighed. Was it really that obvious that I'd be with Ishida? And that he would reject me?

_**"Knew since day one."**_

_Shut the hell up._

And he did. It was strange, but I tried not to focus on it. I was alone for now. For two weeks, actually. With nothing else to do, I finally braved picking up my phone for the first time since the _"incident"_.

_76 New Messages._

2 from Chad, simply stating that he was here if I needed him. 9 from Tatsuki, promising she'd kick my ass for doing something like that infront of Inoue. 11 from Inoue, asking if I needed her to heal me. And forcing herself to congratulate me and Ishida. 13 from Mizuiro, mainly along the lines of _"finally out of the closet"_.

And a whopping 41 messages from Keigo Asano. The calls consisted of mainly tears and the texts were in all caps. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't mad at the whole _"gay"_ part, like I thought he might be. He was just angry that I hang out with Ishida more than him and he could've been my wingman if I had trusted him enough.

It was… strange, to say the least.

None of them rejected me, not that I had ever really thought they might. It was just a surprise when none of them seemed fazed by my… preference. They were only upset because I hadn't told them.

I got up and moved to the bed, lying down with my phone still in hand. I knew that I should reply to all of them. No, I should call them and meet up and apologize in person. Well, that's what I knew I should do, but I didn't even think about it for more than a brief second. No, instead of doing the right thing, I made another stupid mistake. I pulled up his contact.

_To Uryu Ishida: I'm not sorry._

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for being gone for so long. I made these chapters shorter so I could upload more often, yet I'm still taking forever. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter along with all the others. If you didn't get it, the last sentence is supposed to be Ichigo texting Uryu. Of course, next chapter is gonna be filled with anger and pain and Hichigo. So, please continue to be patient with me as we follow through the low points in these characters lives.**

**If you're reading Prince of Hueco Mundo, expect an update either tomorrow or Saturday. And, if you're only reading Low, expect either weekly or biweekly updates from now on.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was an especially low point of my life. I reached out to him because I knew he wouldn't reject me during, or kill me after. The rules I set were to stop any actual romantic feelings from forming between us. Coffee coloured eyes told me that my plan didn't really workout.

Golden eyes burned in my mistake.

Kurosaki had been acting weird, to say the least. When he knocked on my door, I couldn't help but open it. He was my friend above anything else. If he needed me, I'd be there. But he didn't need me in the way I had thought. No, not a shoulder to cry on or a friend to rant too. Instead, as soon as I opened the door, I was pinned to the wall. The creature caught me off guard, effectively closing the door behind us without letting his weight off of me.

Somewhere along the way, I had fucked up. Whether it was when I was only a boy and decided to defy Ryuken and learn the ways of the Quincy, the day I challenged Kurosaki to a Hollow killing match after releasing bait to draw in more than I could handle, or the first night we had sex, I don't really know. But, my guess would be the whole first time we slept together thing. It was late, yet he was over at my apartment. It must have been only a week after the whole Fullbringer thing had ended. I felt like screaming, demolishing the apartment, and crying all at the same time.

Of course, I couldn't do any of that with him in the same room.

We had been hunting Hollow, and once we finished, it was too late for him to go to his own place, so I let him stay at mine. Pent up emotions lead to the bedroom. I suppose I should've questioned why he followed me so willingly… Yet, I didn't say a word. He didn't say much, either.

It licked the side of my neck, biting down hard enough to draw blood, dragging me back to the present. I growled, he purred.

"It's rude to ignore a guest, my pretty little Quincy… How many _guests _you entertain, I wonder..." He smirked as I scowled. "You've been making my life inside his head much more difficult, but you've also made it a hell of a lot easier to get out."

That was the moment he chose to push a little closer to me, causing me to feel all of him through his normal school uniform Kurosaki hadn't bothered changing from after he had gotten home. His surprisingly cold breath ghosted my neck, causing goosebumps to rise on my arms. His abs flexed with every harsh breath. I felt myself flush as I felt what was further down being pushed against my thigh.

He was hard.

"You seem to have finally gotten my message." I kept fighting his grip, but Kurosaki had always been physically stronger than me and his Hollow was a million times worse. Like an uncontrollable clydesdale who had escaped from its stable. He sniffed the crook of my neck, sending a tingle through me. "You smell like fear... I love that."

I growled.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"And there's that _'Quincy pride' _I was hoping for. If I wanted a cry baby who'd run away from a spider, I would've just went to the big tits girl." It didn't even seem to notice my glare at the way he addressed who I could only assume was Inoue-chan. "But, that would be no fun at all. I love a good fight... and so does the king, though he chooses not to notice."

That made me stop my fighting, only for a second, but it only took a second for the Hollow to realize he had surprised me.

"You didn't know? It's been around three years, haven't you noticed? Little kingy has been interested in you since day one, and even though he doesn't realize it himself, the only real reason is because you ignore him. The only time you talk to him is to insult him. Hell, even now that you let him fuck you regularly, you set up all these rules so that there really is no actual attention on him. He's a fucking King, he needs to be the center of attention all the fucking time or else he'll become, well, me."

I glared, opened my mouth to talk, but he moved my arms so that he could hold both my wrists with one hand, as he clamped his own hand down on my mouth.

"Let me finish talking, princess."

What else was there to do?

He let out a screech as I bit his hand, not letting go even as he pulled and the blood rushed into my mouth. His other hand released me, but backhanded me across the room. It barely took me a second to stand, a half to draw and a third to aim.

But he only took a second.

I was on the ground, my bow the only cover blocking him from coming at me with the full force of his rage.

"You bitch! You know you can't do anything but make me angrier!"

"All I have to do is wait for Kurosaki to come to his senses! And trust me, I can wait."

He knew that I wouldn't kill him. Killing him would kill Kurosaki and I can't do that. The same goes for injuring him. I would have to wait, but the Hollow wasn't as patient. He went straight for my throat, right where I couldn't block. My bow disappeared as I grabbed at his hands. As a long distance fighter, being strangled is something I'm not exactly prepared for.

"I'm surprised, I figured you'd like being choked!" He released, but black was swirling through my vision and I was unable to fight back as he grabbed my wrists again, this time twisting to an extremely uncomfortable angle, silently threatening to break my arms. "What good is an archer without any arms?"

A shriek of laughter resounded through my apartment, but it stopped as someone started to bang at my door.

"Ishida-san?! Are you alright?!"

Tachibana-san was going to get herself killed.

I silently prayed she would walk away before he could rip her apart.

But, surprisingly enough, he didn't make a move to kill her, even when she banged a little harder.

"Don't say a word."

And then I realized that he was afraid of getting caught. Killing or doing anything at all to her would mean this situation becoming public. I wouldn't say anything to the police or any normal human-because what was attacking me wasn't Kurosaki-but she would. I suppose getting arrested wasn't on his to do list.

"Why shouldn't I?"

He glared, then gently licked the side of my neck.

He was threatening me with pleasure.

"If I don't answer, she'll call the police."

To rip a hole in my pride.

"Fuck."

And he was gone, a threat hanging over my head. I slowly got to my feet, hearing the urgent banging on my door. Fixing my shirt and hair, I rushed to open. Tachibana-san seemed terrified, especially upon seeing my mused appearance.

"Oh, Ishida-kun! What's-"

"I passed out and fell. I would've answered the door sooner, but I was a little... off."

Her face wrinkled up as she sent me a sad smile.

"Would you like to have some tea?"

"It's nearly two in the morning. I think it would be better for you to just get back to bed."

I tried to adjust my clothing more because she kept looking me over. The bruise on my neck was probably visible because of my pajamas' neckline and the bruises on my wrists were things even I could see.

"I probably won't be able to get back to bed anyway. I insist on you coming."

I sent her a small smile, even though I had no happy feelings. The little old women began telling me another story about her son who is a few years my senior. Sometime around four, I feel asleep on her couch.

It was almost nine when I left and went back to my apartment, locking the door behind me. I needed to talk with Kurosaki, but it would be dangerous alone. No, I shouldn't call him to my apartment for awhile. At school would've been a good setup, but…

My hand was in a fist.

What was weird was that what he had done didn't really even make me angry. I overreacted to the kiss and then I decided that I wanted to get him in as much trouble as I could. Now, it doesn't make sense, but then, it was absolutely terrible. I wasn't able to control myself and just went into a blind range, even used Hirenkyaku to get away when Ochi-sensei followed me.

With a sigh, I picked up my phone to check for any missed messages. There was only one, but it was enough for me to turn and punch a hole through my wall.

_From Ichigo Kurosaki: I'm not sorry._

* * *

**_Even though_**_** Uryu's my favorite character from Bleach, not many chapters will be narrated by him. But this one felt like it should be. I think this is the longest chapter of Low yet... Glad you read it all. Please review, follow, and/or favorite, it'll help me out a lot. **_


	9. Chapter 9

My bed was cold when I woke up, strange enough. In the morning, my bed was always warm from my own body. But, today, the bed was cold. I shrugged it off. Got out of the cold bed and sighed. Day two out of school and it was strange. My phone buzzed on the desk, bringing me in from space. Urahara was calling me.

"Yeah?"

"Kurosaki-kun?! It's you!"

"You called me, shouldn't I answer the phone?"

It was far too early to deal with Urahara.

"It's just that I've been calling since last night, I even called your father and he didn't know where you had went and we were all concerned and-"

"Urahara! What's wrong with you? I've been sleeping, well, I was sleeping until you called me…"

He paused.

"Where were you sleeping?"

Sometimes I wanted to punch him in the face.

"In my bed."

"No, your father checked. You weren't in your room last night. Your reiatsu had disappeared. Actually, it had just reappeared. That's why I called. Your father is here in the Shoten, we were about to call your friends and organize a search." It felt like I was still sleeping. His voice was higher than normal, and his speech was rushed through. The words seemed more muffled than to just be blamed on poor cell service. "You've been suspended from school, correct?" I didn't respond. He could probably feel my annoyance building into anger. "Come over."

He wasn't the one I wanted to hear that from.

"Why?"

"I need to check your reiatsu levels. To see what might have been the cause of the sudden disappearance last night."

_**That doesn't sound like any fun. We should go out! See some friends...**_

_Was it you?! Did you fuck with me last night?!_

_**Well, I didn't really fuck with you.**_

"Uh, yeah. I'll be over in like twenty minutes."

As I put my phone down, I noticed that my hand had been awkwardly bandaged. Pulling away the bandages, my hand had a strange gash in it, something that I didn't quite remember getting. It was kind of weird. It looked as if...

_**As if...?**_

No, it was fine. It wasn't bleeding and it had been bandaged so there was no real worry about it, I guess. I had probably just done something stupid and cut it, too tired to remember wrapping it. It didn't matter anyway, so I just started getting ready.

* * *

The Shoten was the last place I wanted to be. Urahara was far too cheery, even though he seemed pissed off that he couldn't find what he was looking for. There was the option of saying something about my Hollow, but there'd be nothing he could do about it, so it was better just to keep quiet. My phone was heavy in my pocket. Ishida hadn't texted me back yet, not even a curse out. He couldn't be that mad, right? He's got to understand why I feel the way I do…

_**Maybe that's the problem. He knows all too well…**_

Before I could respond, there was a small excited squeak from Urahara. He started waving the weird little machine closer to my chest, but he didn't seem to find what he was looking for.

"No, that's not right… It said that there was something; my readings were off the charts!" Urahara looked at me-_looked through me_-and seemed to come to his own conclusions. "There's something you're not telling me, isnt there?" I scowled, he smiled. "How are you and Ishida-kun doing?"

"Why the hell-"

His little machine started beeping like mad and there was a look on his face that said he had gotten exactly what he wanted.

"I would recommend you limit your time spent with Ishida-kun." The machine wouldn't stop it's damn beeping. "And you need to stay more in control of that temper. You may end up doing something you regret."

I glared, but, as expected, he kept a smile on his face. He quickly pulled his hand away from me, and I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes quickly flickered to his cane. It was as if he thought I would attack him. Forcing the glare off my face, I put my normal scowl on.

"Why would you think that? I can control myself just fine. And there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to control myself around Ishida!"

"Then why are you standing?"

It took me a second to realize, but I was on my feet, glaring down at him. His cane's hilt was in his hand, but the hidden sword was still sheathed and rested on the ground. I brought my hand up to run it through my hair, but quickly realized what was already in it. I was holding my Substitute Soul Reaper badge, ready to release my soul. Urahara caught my surprised look.

"It's nothing I can't deal with."

"Now that's just simply not true. Correct, Kurosaki-kun? I may not know all of the answers right now, but I do know the safest thing you should do in this moment."

Urahara was always good at thinking, making even Ishida seem slow at some points. But, no matter how good you are at thinking, there are always some things that just slip past your defenses.

"And what's that?"

"As I've already said, you shouldn't spend much time with Ishida-kun. And if you have to spend any amount of time with him, make sure you're in the company of either myself or your father."

"Why only you two?"

"Your other friends are strong, but they'd never even attempt to do anything that could potentially hurt you. Your father and I know how potentially dangerous this threat is and will not hesitate to incapacitate you. Temporarily, of course."

There was a glint in his eye that promised more.

"Fine. I don't think I'll be seeing him until I go back to school, anyway."

Urahara's fan opened and he started creating a drowsy wave of air to cool himself, but it seemed more like it was simply being used to cover his face.

"This means absolutely no late night visits, Kurosaki-kun."

There was embarrassment, but it quickly turned into anger directed at Urahara. As if it was all his fault that Ishida wouldn't be calling me tonight. His little machine was on the table, but he had turned it off so that the thing wouldn't beep at me. If it was on, there's no question as to how much it would be beeping.

"Is that it?"

Urahara thought for a second, making sure nothing slipped his mind. Then he released his cane and picked up the machine.

"I want you to keep this with you and, once you've calmed down, turn it on. Don't turn it off after that. When the beeping is at a beep every ten-no, make that every twenty seconds, find me or your father and just try to relax. If this is beeping at all, just try to calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down with the damn thing beeping at me?"

He laughed, but it sounded almost bitter.

"Yoga? Just try to keep your aggression down, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Go home, you look tired."

"There's nothing else to do, so why not?"

"That's the spirit!"

There was just something about Urahara that made me want to punch him in the face. My hand was in a fist before I even had the thought, but I was able to keep it at my side.

"Thank you, Urahara."

His fan snapped closed.

"Wait a moment, I almost forgot one thing..." I looked at him, trying to tell him that it better be quick because I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. "Why is your hand bandaged?"

"I cut it last night."

"On what?"

He was skeptical, unsure of how to perceive the wound. I guess I had been too, when I first discovered it, but the worry just seemed to... disappear.

"I don't know, I guess I was too tired to remember."

There was a look on his face that I easily recognized as Ishida's signature 'are you a fucking idiot' look. I raised an eyebrow; he held out his hand. It took me a second, but I knelt back down and gave him my hand. After removing the bandaging, there was a quick flicker of surprise. Then his signature smile, though it was a little crooked and obviously forced out.

"This doesn't look as defined as a normal cut. You, living in a clinic, should be able to see that just from a simple glance." I looked at the cut and saw what he meant. There was a deep undefined wound in a strange part of my hand, but there were a couple of small wounds that barely scratched the surface of the skin in a crescent shape. "My guess would be that you were bitten. Any idea as to who did it?"

"Ah, no. Why would someone bite me while I'm sleeping?"

"As I've said, you weren't home last night. It's entirely possible that this occurred during that time."

I frowned as the Hollow let a muffled laugh escape.

**_Looks like you got pretty rough last night. Eh, Kingy?_**

_What did you do?!_

_**Ah, it's more a question of 'who' then 'what'.**_

Urahara saw as I went pale. Before he could get a question out, I was pulling my phone out and dialing his number. After a few rings, the voicemail came up. I was about to scream my message, until Urahara waved his phone in front of my face.

"Ishida-kun just texted me and told me to remind you that he is currently in class and can not pick up phone calls."

There was immediate relief: he was safe, after all. The fucker hadn't done anything bad enough to keep him out of school. But if he even touched him...

There was another laugh that made me want to go into his world and take him down.

"And why was your first instinct to check on him? Do you think you attacked him?"

"Not me."

Urahara had sad eyes: they had always been sad, I think. It just took a long time for me to notice. "Of course not, but you do understand the threat he offers?" Those sad eyes were solid today. Trying to support me, like they had done before.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now go home and take a nap, you need it."

I nodded and finally left the Shoten with more questions than answers. If Ishida hadn't texted me back after what I had said, maybe I really did do something last night. No, not me, the hollow. Never me.

**_Isn't he just a fuck? I figured you'd be fine with sharing._**

I tried to block it out. He was lying to me, I was sure. He hadn't done anything.

_**How do ya figure? If you can't recall the time... Hmm, I wonder.**_

_What?!_

The Hollow was silent.

"Goddamnit!"

"Woah, Ichigo. What's up with you?"

It was Rukia. Fuck if I knew why.

* * *

**_I'm really the absolute worst at updating, sorry about that. Anyway, Rukia is here! What will happen now? What other characters may appear? Well, that'll be revealed in not the next chapter, but the chapter after that! Eh, I have a few chapters done, so I'll upload those all soon. Most likely. Please review, follow, and favorite! Until next chapter~_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Woah, Ichigo. What's up with you?"

Rukia was standing in front of me and had seemingly been on her way to the Urahara Shoten. She was in her soul form and made sure to stand in a way that I could see her lieutenants band. Normally, it was kind of funny; how she walked around like a peacock showing off her feathers, but today it only seemed to piss me off more.

"It's nothing, okay?"

Her eyebrows were high and I could see the concern building in her eyes.

"Yeah. Why aren't you in school? The other's said something about a suspension, but nobody seems inclined to tell me why."

Everybody else new, so why the hell not?

"Ishida beat the shit out of me and apparently it was my fault."

I didn't even hear the clanking of his shoes, but I jumped at the snapping of his fan.

"Kuchiki-chan~ Welcome, welcome. Kurosaki-kun is actually very busy at the moment and has to get going so you can come with me right inside, alright?"

She hesitated. Actually, she was acting pretty weird today. Not anything big, just little things that she did, or, I guess I should say, didn't do.

"Al-alright. I'll talk to you soon, Ichigo."

"Later, Rukia."

She passed me and that confidence wasn't half as much as she always carried herself with. It was as if someone had plucked her wings.

I started walking again, no where in mind. I stopped when I realized that I did have somewhere in mind. My feet were taking me to the place I shouldn't go. The place he isn't even at right now. I turned away from Ishida's apartment complex and started walking to the river. It was a goal that would lead me away from his and much closer to mine. As I was walking, I began feeling a lot better. He had quieted and my mood had settled, so I took out the little machine and flipped it on. There was a beep every minute or so, but it was quiet and not too aggravating.

I heard a loud cry and then another beeping entirely; the loud noise of my badge. The monster was actually pretty close to me, so close that I actually saw as it stepped into the world of the living and sniff around. It seemed to freeze when it saw me.

This thing had a large tail that moved only at the tip, kind of like an annoyed cat. It also had the body of a cat, but scales covered its body in place of fur. The mask it wore seemed to be scowling. Once it saw me, the scowl seemed to become deeper.

"I don't suppose I can just get a quick meal then duck out, correct?"

It was a strangely sophisticated Hollow. In all it's entirety, I guess it was a cat Hollow thing, except it was at least ten feet tall.

"You can't, sorry."

As I released my soul, the machine started beeping like mad. It was stupid and childish, but I grabbed the thing and threw it into the river. I didn't hear it splash.

I was on top of the school's roof when I heard the bell ring and it took me a few minutes to think of what had just happened. My Soul Reaper badge wasn't beeping so I guess the Hollow had been taken care of, but I was still in soul form.

The door to the roof opened and I swear Chad almost fell down the staircase at seeing me. I wanted to laugh, but then my eyes connected with Ishida's. There was surprise in him too, but after a second, there was relief. Chad seemed to get a little better, too.

"Ichigo... Just now, why-"

Ishida nudged Chad and sent him some kind of message. Then he looked towards me.

"Why are you here, and in spirit form?"

I could've told them the truth. I mean, it was Chad and Ishida, they could handle it. But any thought of being honest left as I heard Inoue's hollow laugh, Mizuiro's text tone, and Keigo's incessant whining.

"Thought I'd tell you that Rukia was back."

Ishida knew. There was a look in his eye that wanted to scream out _'liar'_. He kept it in, though. Knowing not to lose his cool in front of Inoue.

"She already stopped by this morning. After school started, she said she'd go see you, then Urahara. He called her here for some reason. She said he didn't tell her."

They walked out onto the roof; Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Ishida was careful, though. It was almost like he didn't want to be anywhere near me, but was trying to pretend he was fine. He leaned against the wall next to the door, trying to look nonchalant, but I saw how he got as far away as he could and even stood where Chad would be in between us.

It made me want to scream, curse, and fuck him right where he stood. None of the three appearing to be good options, but the last one seemed hard to resist.

Urahara's thoughts on controlling myself came back to me. This wasn't good. If I was having these thoughts from just being near Ishida, I knew I needed to get away.

"I-I gotta get going. I left my body out."

Keigo was whining.

"Why do you have to say it like that! What, is your body gonna spoil like ham?" His face contorted. "OH GOD WHAT IF IT DID?!" I had never wanted to punch Keigo in the face more than right now.

"Kurosaki..." Ishida seemed to hesitate, but came to a final decision. "Can I speak to you in the stairway?"

It didn't really sound like a request, but I followed without complaint. When the door closed behind us, I really had a chance to look at him and see how... on guard he was. He had made me go in first and leaned up against the door so that I couldn't seal that escape route and the window was also there for anyone to look in on us. It made me angrier than before, but I knew why he was on guard. Even though I really didn't want to, I knew it was best if I just apologized now so that he would forgive me sooner.

"Look, Ishida... About what happened during class, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what came over me."

He smirked a bit and I wanted to bite it off his lips.

"I don't accept your apology because it was a complete lie, but that wasn't even what I called you here for. This morning, you tried to call me during classes and, since I tracked your reiatsu, I could tell you were at Urahara-san's Shoten. So, why did you call?"

I saw his eyes flicker to my bandaged hand, even though he tried to cover it up by pushing up his glasses.

_**"Keep your trap shut, King. Saying pussy things like 'I was scared for your safety' will come off patronizing. You know how much he hates that."**_

_Yeah, he really does hate when I say things like that. But what could I say that he'd believe? He's far smarter than me..._

_**"Say that Urahara told you to ask to meet up so you could apologize. The worst he can think is that you were doing it for sex and with your history, who cares."**_

_Urahara told me to apologize... Yeah, that might work. I mean, Ishida knows I'm an idiot. Of course I'd ask relationship advice from Urahara!_

"Kurosaki?"

He had tired eyes. Not as sad as Urahara's, but definitely tired. As if he hadn't slept in a year or two.

"Uh, sorry I spaced. I called you 'cause I was afraid you were pissed. Urahara said it'd be good to apologize but didn't think that I'd try to do it right that moment."

There was a glint in those tired eyes. Another call of _'liar'_, but he never said the word aloud. Almost knowing that I would lie again.

"Okay, then why are you here?"

I put my hand at the base of my neck, trying to relax. Ishida was always good at questions, and I seemed to be fresh out of answers.

_**"'Cause I was seein' if you would shot me the first chance ya got."**_

"I was trying to see how pissed you were while you still couldn't do much to me, being in front of Inoue and all. Cowardly, I know, but it was my only chance."

There was the unspoken word again; _'liar'_. He knew it, I could just see it in his eyes and in the way he pushed himself closer to the door. He stared at me, waiting for something, but I kept my trap closed. I raised an eyebrow at the long silence and he sighed.

"I am still angry for what you did, Kurosaki. Don't expect any calls from me for awhile."

He stopped leaning on the door and turned to push it open. And even though I don't know why I did it, my stupid trap opened up.

"Heh, like you could last long without it..."

Ishida paused with the door slightly open and my whole body froze. Why the hell had I said that?! We were getting along just fine, but I fucking said that! He turned an icy glare to me and a sudden anger completely overtook him.

"Fuck you."

The group turned towards the door with wide eyes. Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, and even Inoue had heard those two words come out of Uryu Ishida's mouth. Directed with venomous anger at someone who was supposed to be his friend. Well, that was a shock to them.

Uryu turned towards the door, about to walk out when he realized his mistake. He hesitated, but pushed the door open anyway and calmly walked out, putting up his indifferent mask as he sat beside Chad and reached for his lunch that he had left on the floor. I stood in the stairwell as the door closed, but looked through the window at the group as Inoue started trying to tell a funny story to lighten the atmosphere.

Next thing I knew, I was chopping off the head of some Hollow. It surprised me, to say the least. There was a lot of blood, too, but none of it seemed to be mine. Had the Hollow really put up the much of a fight? I didn't really remember.

There were twelve more Hollows that night.

* * *

**_As you probably could tell, this is an exact continuation of chapter 9. I'll get chapter 11 soon, I swear, but to those of you reading _Prince of Hueco Mundo _as well, you're gonna have to sit tight. Sorry about that, but wrapping up that story is proving a little difficult. As always, thanks for reading and please review, follow, and favorite!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just so you're not super confused, the huge section in _italics _is a flashback to before chapter 1.**

* * *

There was a point last night where I chose not to sleep anymore.

Rukia dealt with the Hollows in the area, and Kon was being held hostage in Yuzu's bedroom, so I was completely alone. Even the Hollow stayed silent for the night, which should have made for a nice deep sleep, but it all put me on edge. Ishida hadn't said anything about my visit to the school, Urahara hadn't said anything about me visiting someplace I knew Ishida would be, Rukia had been too busy to say anything more than she had yesterday, and everyone else seemed to think it was the best idea to just give me space, so I really had the night to myself-_and, god, I was tired as hell_-, but I didn't sleep anymore than an hour or so.

My mind was a mess, nothing was coming in clear, and I was glad I wasn't going to school today. The way I felt made me think of the growing bags under Ishida's eyes, the way he moved his glasses just right so that they were invisible. They weren't that dark last time when I had seen Ishida without his glass shields.

_He had fallen asleep. _

_I guess it was my fault for showing up about three hours late._

_I sighed and rubbed a hand through my hair. He was curled over a book on his couch, glasses pressing awkwardly into his face. I walked over to him and bent over to take them, but as I grabbed them off, he shot up, banging his head against mine._

_"Shit, Ishida!"_

_"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kurosaki?!"_

_He was caught off guard, and those deep blue eyes were somehow more innocent without the guard of glass._

_"I was just trying to make you more comfortable..."_

_A small blush began to rise to Ishida's cheeks and he tried to move his glasses to hide it. Then blushed even harder when he couldn't feel them. I held them out to him and he took them from me with a small huff. Somehow, Ishida without glasses was so much cuter than the normal him. Or maybe it was the way his eyelids kept sagging as he forced himself to stay awake. Or even the way his hair and clothes were mused from the slight tossing he did while he slept. He pushed the frames back on his face before grabbing a book mark and placing it in his book and then throwing his legs over the couch to stand. I took the book and placed it on the small coffee table, which he didn't seem to mind, but he got frustrated when I blocked him from standing._

_"What are you doing, Kurosaki?"_

_"Just relax for once, Ishida."_

_Before things could even register in Ishida's sleep clouded mind, I pushed up his legs and moved him so he was lying on his back again. He scowled as I laid on top him in a way where I held up most of my body weight. Dad always said teenage boys were heavier than elephants, but that didn't seem to apply to Ishida. Ishida was always thin, and even after his height gain, he really didn't weigh much at all. There's no way his body could hold up an elephant without being crushed._

_"This isn't comfortable at all."_

_I wanted to deny that. To say that being this close to cuddling with you was something akin to heaven. That Ishida's colder body-_how was someone that cold?_-helped cool me down to just the right temperature. That this was better than just mindless fucking around. But if I did, I knew he'd kick me out._

_"Yeah, you're all boney and fucking freezing."_

_"You're too heavy and a million and one degrees."_

_I lifted more of my weight off him, but tried not to let him know. If he did figure out that I didn't think he was strong enough to hold up my weight, he'd be pissed. Ishida was weird like that. The other thing to do was fix my body heat, but that was impossible. People always said I was like a furnace, but Ishida was more like an ice chest. And maybe he needed the heat and was just not willing to admit it._

_"What were you reading?"_

_"A book about a stupid Shinigami who was shot by the hero, a Quincy, because he refused to get off of said Quincy." Even though it seemed like a joke, there seemed to be a real threat hiding in his eyes that made me finally get off of him and stand back up. He sat up again and crossed his legs. "What are you doing here, Kurosaki?"_

_"You said to meet you here."_

_Ishida looked to the clock over my shoulder. Then he rolled his eyes at me._

_"Three hours ago."_

_I rubbed at the back of my neck._

_"Dad caught me when I tried to sneak out and then interrogated me and gave me a refresher course on protection. Then Yuzu and Karin woke up and came down to ask what was going on and a bunch more shit until, well, until four this morning."_

_Ishida rolled his eyes again._

_"You could've just texted saying you couldn't come."_

_"I'm here now, aren't I?"_

_"And just after I had fallen asleep... Well, let's just get to it."_

_Ishida was never a romantic._

And Ishida never seemed to sleep. Texts at one to come over and fuck around till two, three, or even four. After that he'd kick me out, take a shower, and get ready for school. I was up then, too. Going along with whatever he chose to throw at me, no matter the time. But, well, every time he texted me I had slept until he texts and, after we finished, I would immediately come home and sleep some more. He always seemed like he was up until one, then after I left, he never lied down.

He must never sleep.

He must not need to.

_**Why are ya thinking like this? Your train of thought derailed, King. Now you're just babbling on about **_**him **_**again. Have you ever stopped and thought about what would happen one day if he found someone better? You're not exactly a looker and all the bedroom experience you have comes from the Quincy's bedroom. When do ya think he'll get tired? And no, I'm not talking your weak ass **_"**I haven't had a proper night's sleep" **_**kind of tired. I'm talking about when he finally get's tired of you. When he finally gets tired of living under a fucking pussy of a King like you.**_

_No. No… Ishida can't be tired of me. We still argue over pointless things,_

_**What was the last **_**pointless **_**argument you had?**_

_fight Hollow together,_

_**Haven't you been the one taking care of them all?**_

_have sex with eachother…_

_**Didn't he basically tell you to fuck off?**_

I wanted to argue, to scream until my lungs gave out, but I couldn't. I was really tired and all the Hollow was saying just made sense. There was no point in arguing if he was correct. Ishida said he wouldn't call me over for a while, so no late night visits or even day visits, until I get back to class. We haven't fought Hollow together because Ishida hasn't come with me. He just lets me go alone. And our arguments, well, they aren't friendly anymore. They're about actually important things and not about if Kon should wear his strange frilly dresses or if they just look insane.

No, it was all broken.

All of it.

Especially Ishida's sleeping habits.

You know, the more and more I think, the worse I think it is. He's thinner, too. And somehow just… less than he was before. If I could, I would eat every meal with him to make sure it all went down. I would wrap my arms around him at night to make sure he had sweet dreams because there was just something about Ishida that made me want to stay up all night just to watch him sleep.

_**There is just something about Ishida that makes you want to fuck into the mattress.**_

* * *

**As you've probably figured out, I prefer serious stories with "strange" bits of comic relief. So, with this story, I jumped passed a few things and headed straight to where things with Hichigo started developing and all that not so fun stuff. I had written that flashback originally as just a normal chapter until I realized there was no real place to fit it anymore so I got an idea to make it a flashback to fill you guys in on how their lives had been without so much obvious interruption from Ichigo's Hollow. Sometimes I forget that fluffy IchiIshi is pretty cute. I'll probably put in another flashback chapter somewhere down the line because I liked how this turned out. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please leave a review, follow and favorite if you haven't already, it means a lot.**


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed. On the list of things I didn't want right now, hearing Urahara's too cheery voice was number two, coming right after another run in with Ishida. Lucky me, when I got to the Shoten, I was directed to sit right next to Ishida. Urahara sitting across from me, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I'm sure you've all caught on to the recent spike in hollow activity as of late. The reason for this is still unknown-which is the main reason I put off addressing this issue until today. So now, even though I know that you four can easily take care of such low level Hollow, Soul Society has decided to send in both Kuchiki-chan and Abarai-kun."

Ishida put his tea down and sent his most indifferent look to Urahara.

"If this is only a spike in Hollow activity, we should be fine on our own. The only reason those two would be sent is if _something else _was going on. So, Urahara-san, what is really happening?"

A fan quickly covered the small frown that stretched the shopkeeper's face. He had been caught. Of course, it wasn't that hard to figure out something bigger was going on. Soul Society was stretched too thin as it was right now, they wouldn't just send two lieutenants on vacation when they needed them the most. But Ishida was the only one that would so easily call him out.

"More problems with Soul Society."

Ishida waited for more and he was obviously pissed when no more came.

"What '_problems'_?"

"Kurosaki-kun, mainly."

Then all eyes were directed at me.

Ishida didn't ask any more questions, seemed to get what Urahara was hinting at, but the others, including myself, didn't.

"What does this have to do wi-"

I was cut off as a gate appeared, out walking Renji. He stretched his arms, then touched his toes; sighed, closed the gate, and looked to us.

"Oh, you guys are already here? Didn't you say six thirty?"

"I said six."

Renji shrugged and gained the dominating grin he always seemed to have on his face.

"Hey, guys." First he turned his gaze to Ishida. "Uryu, you look like shit. Go take a nap or something. Eat some food, you're too thin." Then he looked to me. "God, could you have a face any more like a serial killer? What the hell's up your ass?"

"Why the hell did you call him Uryu?"

I saw Urahara's hand clasp tightly on the handle of his cane, ready for the worst. I tried to take down my anger, but it wouldn't work. Why the hell were the two of them so close?!

"Cause we went through hell together."

"And because Renji's an idiot. And I do not look like shit! I'm sleeping and eating fine, too!"

Renji held up his hands in defense, but that shit-eating grin was still in place. _Wait. _Uryu hadn't called him Abarai like he used to. He called him... By his given name. It didn't make any sense. Why were they so close when we are thousands of miles away?!

I could practically hear the damn beeping of Urahara's machine from where it rested at the bottom of the river. _Breath, Ichigo; you fucking idiot. _There's nothing between those two. They're just friends.

_**"But 'friends' is still a ways up from where you are."**_

Going to the kitchen, Renji grabbed an apple and brought it into the room, chucking it at Ishida's face. I was about to save him from the fruit, but he easily caught it before I had a chance to move. Renji then sat down next to Urahara and directly across from Ishida.

"Eat the whole thing and then we'll grab lunch."

"I'm eating fine, Renji." But he still took a bite of the apple. "Thanks for your concern, but you should focus on yourself. You look pretty shitty, too. Even forgetting the time we're to meet..."

"Eh, lots of paperwork, mainly. Captain is on my ass and I don't get to leave the barracks much unless I'm on cleaning duty. This is a nice little break."

Almost as if on cue, a gate opened from Soul Society. A packet of papers was dropped on the floor and then the gate disappeared. Renji got up and went over to it. He picked it up with a sigh.

"What is it?"

Renji walked back and sat before he answered Uryu's question.

"A shit ton of paperwork. I expect more to come later."

Before they could continue, Urahara cut in.

"I have called you all hear because the amount of Hollow is just plain ridiculous. They come at all times to, especially when you've just started sleeping. Kurosaki-kun's been getting the majority, Ishida-kun picking up the slack, but I still wake up every time one of them decides to visit, so I'm annoyed. Kurosaki-kun is to be going back to school tomorrow because I pulled some legal strings," he got me back in school? I thought he wanted me away from Ishida, "so Kuchiki-chan and Abarai-kun will be more useful. With everyone's help, I do believe we will be able to take back Kurakura."

But was that all this was about? Urahara had said that I was a problem of Soul Society's... But what did that mean? Ishida knew, the fucker. Even Renji and Rukia probably knew. I wouldn't doubt that Chad and Inoue are in on it, too. But what exactly was the problem?

_**Wow, King, ya really are a fucking idiot.**_

_Shut up, I don't have time to deal with you._

_**Maybe that's just it.**_

The cry from my Hollow badge pulled me from my thought. Renji and Rukia were already moving, Inoue and Chad set on going as well. Ishida just took another bite of his apple, sharing a quick understanding glance with Urahara.

I blinked.

"Kurosaki!"

That was Ishida, I could tell even with my eyes shut. His voice pierced me like an arrow. Actually, his voiced pierced me just like the arrow of blue light he had shot through my leg. I fell to the ground, trying not to scream or cry. I had never been shot by him before, but it felt like fire ripping through my skin. Even though it wasn't a serious wound, the pain was something I hadn't felt before. Nothing like being sliced by a Zanpakuto or knocked around by a Hollow. It was the arrow of a pissed off Quincy. I opened my eyes in time to see an orange light surround me.

"What the fuck, Ishida?!"

I finally got the words out as they came into sight. Chad and Inoue were next to me, Inoue kneeling while Chad stood. Ishida was in the air, a little bit away from where I lay, but moving further away by the second. He landed and ran over to where Rukia kneeled next to an unconscious Renji, healing him with some kind of kido.

Ishida didn't say anything to me. Well, no one actually said anything to me. Inoue healed me quietly as Chad watched, Rukia concentrated on her kido, Renji was unconscious, and Ishida was talking in hushed tones to try and wake him up.

"Renji, you're such an idiot... Why would you get in the way? You were already injured, it would've been better to let me take the hit. You stupid, idiot..." But Ishida didn't seem to mean it. That's what pissed me off. Ishida wasn't mad at Renji, he was frightened because of his injuries. "You better heal quickly or I'm gonna starve myself. You promised me lunch, remember? Oh, you idiot... Stupid idiot..."

Ishida took a few steps away from the two, a few more steps away from me, and pulled out his phone.

"You should've come, too. He wouldn't have been able to- ...Yes, I do understand the situation, I'm not an idiot. ..." Ishida looked at Renji and watched the calm rise and fall of his chest. "He should be fine. I don't know exactly what happened before I came, but I had to shoot him to get him out of it. ...Renji at mine and Kuchiki at his? I told you I don't need prote- ...That'd be fine. ...Once Kurosaki's leg is healed, Inoue-chan will touch up Kuchiki's kido. ...Talk to him, you idiot shopkeeper."

He hung up the phone and pushed it back into his pocket. Turning to me, he took a step closer, but didn't seem inclined to move any more.

"What do you remember?"

He spoke like he had an arrow to my throat. Completely the opposite of when he talked with Renji.

"You shoot me, then you bitch at me?"

It was too late to take it back. It was as if my voice had a mind of it's own and it was out to get me. Ishida paused for a moment, shocked at what I had said, then seemed to remember what I had said a couple days ago.

"Kurosaki, get control over yourself. I don't care how, if you have to leave for a year or just get some medication, but it's dangerous for you to be here."

Inoue stood, her shield disappearing and my leg healed.

"Ishida-kun, it's not his fault!"

He flinched. Her words always seemed to have great impacts on him. Not like mine.

"Inoue-san, he could've _killed_ Renji. Then he probably would've moved on to Kuchiki, Chad, me, and even you. If his Hollow keeps taking control of him, there's no telling how many people he could kill."

This had been my Hollows doing? But that didn't seem right, there wasn't a battle for power or anything and I don't even remember any of the fight.

_**I was only acting on your instinct. Are you telling me you didn't want to get rid of the competition?**_

I was on my feet. Urahara had said he'd help me, so that's where I needed to go. Before Ishida could say anything else, I was in front of the Shoten. Urahara was sitting on the porch, lazily waving a fan in front of his face.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, I was hoping you'd come here after being scared off by Ishida-kun."

"Why weren't you there?! Why would you let me do that?!"

"Because you still weren't taking things seriously." There was an edge to his voice that made me shut my big mouth. He stood and sighed. "I can't do much more than I've already done. The rest is up to you."

He went inside and I was left staring at the door. After a moment of confusion, my eyes wandered to the steps where he had been sitting. Next to his old spot sat my body. I quickly returned my soul to it and started the walk home. Rukia would probably already be there, Renji would be on his way here, and Chad, Inoue, and Ishida would be headed to their own homes.

The rest is up to me, huh?

_**Guess we're both screwed.**_

* * *

** So some exciting things are happening here! I'm mainly excited that Renji's here because I love that guy so much. And, yes, him and Uryu are good friends in this story because I think that their fight against Szayel strengthened their bond and I decide what happens in this story, so they're close. Let me live. Besides, Ichigo being jealous of their friendship helps to add to his anger. Plus, it really is fun to write pissy Ichigo.  
**** By the by, I'm not dead. Man, I really have not updated anything in so long... I don't even know what's come over me. Hopefully, if my schedule will allow, I'll be updating Low much more frequently. Anyway, happy New Year! And today's Easter, so happy Easter! Thank you to everyone who reads this new chapter and also a big thanks to those who have followed/favorited this story in the time I was away, it really means the world. Please, if you haven't already, leave a comment, preferably a nice one, and don't forget to follow and favorite! I promise to upload chapter thirteen real soon, so I'll see you then.**


End file.
